(A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for preparing a periodically poled structure, and more particularly, to a method for preparing a periodically poled structure by controlling the charge into a ferroelectric single crystal.
(B) Description of the Related Art
The periodically poled structure having poled domains in a ferroelectric single crystal such as lithium niobate (LiNbO3), lithium tantalite (LiTaO3) and potassium titanyl phosphate (KTiOPO4) may be widely used in the optical fields such as optical storage and optical measurement. There are several methods for preparing the periodically poled structure such as the proton-exchanging method, the electron beam-scanning method, the electric voltage applying method, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,515 discloses a method for manufacturing a polarization inversion part on a ferroelectric crystal substrate. The polarization inversion part is prepared by steps of applying a voltage in the polarization direction of the ferroelectric crystal substrate to form a polarization inversion part, conducting a heat treatment for reducing an internal electric field generated in the substrate by the applied voltage, and then reinverting polarization in a part of the polarization inversion part by applying a reverse direction voltage against the voltage that was previously applied. In other words, the method for preparing a polarization inversion part disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,515 requires performing the application of electric voltage twice.